Tristan's PoV
by soreta
Summary: Part two of 1st in the Crazy Life series. What has been going on with Tristan since the beginning of 'Needing a Family? Please read Needing a Family before you read this, or good chance you won't understand much of what's going on. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I may own Tristan, Sarah, and Leanne, but Bones is not mine.**

I had been curious what was happening when either I or my guys weren't watching Sarah or Leanne. A fake business trip was planned, and I pretended to leave, but didn't. Within minutes, Sarah was running down that street to one of her friends houses with a walkie-talkie. She was in her friend's backyard playing and having fun. Then one of my most trusted friends arrived at my house to keep an eye on their activities. Immediately, I saw Sarah apologizing to her friend and then rushed back to the house, climbed through the window in the back of the house that was in her room.

I knew they were betraying me behind my back. I loved putting fear into my women. Of course, I would be the perfect guy, until I had them hooked. Then I would have my fun with them. It would first start out with yelling and then I'd start smacking them around bit.

My friend and I planned that he would leave early; complaining of being sick, then not come back to the house. As expected that night, just after dinner, my friend was out of the house holding his stomach, and Sarah hugged her mom, got a few pairs of clothes and climbed out the window and ran to her friend's house. Now, I didn't care much about what Sarah did. She doesn't understand things, and I think I've scared her enough in her life to not try to tell anyone about what I do to her. Leanne I was more concerned about.

I went around to the window Sarah had climbed out of and got in as silently as possible. I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen where I knew Leanne was. She was so absorbed in doing the dishes that she didn't see my reflection in the window right in front of her as I got close to her. When I was less than an inch from her, she finally looked up and twirled around. I grabbed her roughly by the arms and took the knife from Sarah's dissecting kit that was on the counter right beside us.

"Tristan, please, don't do this!" she begged.

I just laughed and then tore her shirt and cut deeply into her arm. She screamed and tried to fight back. She managed to push me away and started throwing papers and books at me. I quickly got back to her and pushed her out of the kitchen into the living room and threw her on the couch. I gave her a few more cuts and she tried to kick at me. I held her down and started to slap her.

"I knew you did crap like this behind my back. Why do you think I had my friends watching you? Huh?"

She screamed as the knife was cutting into her cheek. It was a shame I had to ruin such beauty this woman had, but she was a very naughty girl who needed to be punished. I got bored with fighting her on the couch, and tossed her onto the coffee table which toppled over on top of her. I pushed it aside which ended up breaking it but I didn't give a care whatsoever. I took a chair and threw it down at Leanne who dodged it. By the time the wood of the chair splintered and broke I already had another one ready to throw. She managed to get up before the third chair would have hit her, and barely made it out of the room. The chair ended up hitting the TV, making it fall over and also break.

Growling, I chased after her into the dining room. I cornered her and moved to cut her once again with the scalpel. In a desperate attempt for her life, she managed to grab the blade and wrenched it from my grasp, and it went scraping across the wall until it hit the floor. Angrily, I took her by the throat, lifted her, and slammed her against the wall. I took the gun I had tucked in the inside of my jacket and put it right at the spot of her heart. Her screams had grown raspier from being choked in this position, and in my opinion, they were much more annoying. Without a second thought, I pulled the trigger, ending her life.

My torture, however, was not over. I still had a 10 year old girl to get rid of, and her finding her mother dead was the perfect way to start it.

* * *

Four days later, Sarah finally opened the door to her house. I was on the couch in the living room, just waiting for her to come home. I was asleep when she first came in, but as soon as I heard her calling for her mom and asking the quiet house if she was ok I woke up. With an evil smile, I crept over to the entrance. When she walked into the dining room, her reaction was of no surprise to me. Immediately she had run over and looked at the horror of her mother's death and my creation with her body.

However, what I was not expecting was her running back to the door and she yelled, "I know you're here Tristan. You are going to regret even being alive when you're caught!"

She was out the door before I could even react. Immediately I followed her, but lost her as she ran down the street and around the corner. She was a smart kid. Too smart in my opinion. She knew that I knew where her friends lived. She knew that my friends were watching her when I wasn't around. Knowing her, she ran off somewhere where I wouldn't be able to pick her off. Looks like I would just have to wait.

* * *

I had made a secret passageway just before buying the house. I was able to spy through a vent into the dining room, living room and the kitchen whenever I want. When the FBI arrived, I knew I was safe, and I could know what was going on. A pair walked into the dining room and immediately walked towards the body; the woman kneeling down putting on gloves gave the man details about Leanne. Impressive. I noticed Sarah walking down the hall to the dining room, but fought the urge to get her. I couldn't very well walk over and kidnap her in front of a ton of FBI agents. I wasn't that stupid.

Sarah gave the two information on her mother, told them about her real father and about me. I growled angrily when I was brought up and she mentioned the abuse. When she started crying, I rolled my eyes in disgust. That kid sure could play like an innocent child. She was damn good at being stubborn and independent.

After some talking, Sarah lead the man over to the living room and pointed out where the picture album was. He got the book, she pulled out a picture and gave it to him. When they asked about other relatives Sarah might have that she could stay with, I chuckled. Leanne and Sarah thought they had all died from an accident, old age, or natural disasters. But I actually was the one who murdered them all. I had to make sure that if even one of them had gotten away from me, they would have no family to run to. When I felt I couldn't watch anymore, I grabbed my camera, made sure the flash wasn't on and took a picture of the three. When I heard the woman asking Sarah if she would like to stay with them, I knew it was useless trying to get Sarah now. I would just have to be patient.

* * *

I was lucky I had been able to get the right phone number as fast as I did. I called in about a sighting of myself at the last apartment complex I lived in outside of town. I sent my friend to the apartment across the street that used to be where one of Sarah's old friends home. I told him to kill any of the people that were inside that apartment, because we could not be caught before Sarah's death. I didn't want him to waste time with this girl so I gave him the picture of the three I had taken, and told him that if he saw Sarah, she was his top priority to kill, though he would prefer the other two dead as well.

Again, Sarah undermined him. She had somehow warned the two about my friend, and ran in her friend's apartment herself to stop him. Immediately, I saw the man helping the woman to the SUV they had, and an ambulance appeared just as the man ran into the apartment with my friend and Sarah in it. Minutes passed and I almost sighed in relief as I thought they were dead, but I was stopped short by the sight of the man carrying a barely alive Sarah, and another agent brought his unconscious friend out of the building.

I grew more frustrated and was about to walk away when I heard a little kid's voice yell, "Daddy! Sarah, she fell asleep, and she's… she's not waking up. She isn't faking!"

I ran off and laughed when no one was in ear shot. I didn't care about my friend any longer. Sarah was finally gotten rid of, and I was free. I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

A week later, I turned on the TV to the news announcing that a young girl by the name of Sarah Summers was being released from the hospital after being in a coma for a week from extensive internal bleeding. I slammed my fist threw the closest wall in anger. This time, I was going to have to do something more drastic, something more horrible. If I had to give myself up to the FBI after the deed was done, fine. But Sarah Summers was going to die if it was the last thing I did. If she was with others, I did not care, but she would be mine, and I might just have fun with whatever friends she had with her if she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine.**

Sarah was still alive. That was all that I could think about. I knew that Jared was going to need breaking out of jail. I was going to give him one more shot or as soon as I had Sarah, Jared's girl was going to die, a painful death just like her mother. Thankfully, I managed to get him out without any problems. However, I needed a spy on the inside. Jared and I would just be making a suicide run if we were to walk into the Jeffersonian asking for a job. It seems another of my friends were needed.

* * *

"What do you need me for this time, Tristan."

"You know the Jeffersonian, Jeremy?"

Jeremy scoffed, "Of course. There was an article on it last year, and there's articles it seems every day about that FBI agent and the forensic anthropologist. And I'll ask again. What do you need me for?"

"I need you to get a job there. Whether its a custodial or a security guard job, I don't care. I need a spy from the inside."

"Not a problem."

I grinned at his response. "Good, I want a daily report, and if anything important happens I need you to let me know immediately."

"Done."

* * *

The phone didn't even ring for a millisecond before I picked it up. It was Jeremy, earlier than usual, so he must have some important information for me.

"They're going to the beach."

"Whoa, slow down there, man. Now, who's going to the beach?"

"Everyone. Sarah, that FBI agent and the anthropologist, their team, team's children. Everyone. Right now, they're arguing about going or not, but the way one of the women on the team is going on about it, she'll get her way. I think you'll have enough time to get here so you can follow them."

I laughed, "Thanks Jeremy."

The second I hung up, I started dialing Jared's number.

"Jared," he answered.

"Get to the Jeffersonian A.S.A.P. You might be able to get to them in time."

"Get to who?"

"Sarah, you dumb ass! They are going to the beach and I need you to get to the Jeffersonian so you can follow them to the beach and find someway to kidnap her. Are you a complete idiot?"

"Sorry sir. I'm on my way."

"Good, remember that this is your last chance."

"I know, Sir. I won't fail you again."

I hung up, my mood growing angrier by the second. Somehow I got the feeling that I was going to have to do this by myself.

* * *

I was right. That afternoon, I got a call from Jeremy stating that most of the team had made it back to the lab safely, including Sarah, and all were going over a book that sounded a lot like my journal. When he confirmed it, I told him I wanted hourly reports now. This was getting too far out of hand. This should have been easy. Every victim so far had been easy to kill. All ranging from 2 to 35. What was so hard about a fucking 10 year old girl?

I turned on the news and saw Jared once again being arrested. That bastard can stay in jail now, especially while his daughter gets to suffer.

Another hour later, Jeremy called and reported that the woman who had talked the group into going to the beach had offered to talk Sarah shopping. I did a quick search for all the malls in the area. There was one, not too far from the Jeffersonian that was highly popular. That was were they were likely to go. I grabbed my gun and rushed out the door to my car.

* * *

I hoped I had the right mall. I had been sitting in the car for it seems all day, but it was slowing becoming night. Finally, I saw Sarah and a women come out of the massive building, their arms loaded with bags. I hurried out of the car and ran towards them. Sarah reached inside the woman's purse and pulled out a cell phone. I could here voices.

"We need you to come back for facial reconstruction."

"Don't worry; we just walked out the door 20 seconds ago. We're on our way back."

I noticed Sarah looked back and I thought she saw me so I ducked behind a car. Checking the gun to make sure it had enough ammo, I breathed a sigh of relief. I came out from behind the car and saw them preparing to run. Without hesitating, I began shooting. The bullets hit their mark, and both girls fell to the ground. My mind blocked out the screams from the rest of the parking lot as I immediately picked both of them up and ran back to my car. I sped out of there, beginning to wonder where these two will die. Then, sometime later, I found myself in front of an old warehouse. Slowly, I dragged them into the building and looked for a good place to tie them up. I noticed a pipe running all the way across the room and the one thought in my head was:

"Perfect."

* * *

I was having a coffee in the diner when Jeremy called me the next morning.

"Hey Tristan. Congratulations on your catch last night. You wouldn't believe their faces when they heard the shots over the phone. They figured out that you keep your victims in a warehouse or their house, but they are still no where near close to finding you."

"Good," I sighed. "Any other news?"

"Yeah, that anthropologist just left to go to the diner for coffee. I remember you saying something about you telling Jared to kill her, so I figured I'd let you know."

"Thanks, Jeremy. Keep me posted."

I continued sipping at my coffee. I would have my back to the door so that anthropologist wouldn't be able to recognize me. When she came in, she ordered 6 coffees. My guess is most of the coffee's were for her team. I looked at her for just a moment. She was beautiful, but looked extremely tired. She would be easy to get rid of, but Jeremy should know. I love torturing women, not killing them on sight. This one would be no different.

I got up to leave, but instead of getting in the car, I went into an alley, hoping that she would follow. Sure enough just a few minutes later, I heard the sound of high heeled boots almost running toward me. I grabbed the tire iron next to me and prepared to swing. She came running into the alley and looked around but didn't notice me behind her until the last minute. I swung, but not hard enough so she would die. She made a small cry, and fell to the ground unconscious. It took me about twenty minutes to get her bandaged up so she wouldn't bleed to death before I could have my fun, and another twenty minutes before I noticed the car the FBI agent drove around and saw him get out of the car. I decided to take a chance of getting caught and got her to the car as fast as possible. I managed to get her in the backseat just before the agent came out and before he could see me, I hopped into the front seat and drove away.

* * *

--Two weeks later--

"Guilty on all counts."

I could here the sighs of relief on the prosecution side. I watched Sarah hug Dr. Brennan tightly and happily when the jury said that. My defense lawyer just stood up and left as a guard handcuffed me and led me to a new jail cell. One on death row, I noticed. Of couse I would have to pay for way I did and because I was in D.C. I get to suffer capitol punishment.

Do I regret killing all those women and some of their families? No. Never have, never will. Not even if it saved my life. They deserved what they got to them. It's a shame the jury can't see it the way I do. It's over now. It's all over. Sarah will meet her end eventually and so will all the other women in the world. So mine ends sooner than expected but maybe I made my statement. I killed women to show what I believe, and some have made their way out of my grasp, but they will always remember me and what I did. Maybe someone else will follow in my footsteps. Maybe. Just maybe.


End file.
